dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Roran
Roran Garrowsson Młotoręki- jedyny potomek Garrowa i Marian, kuzyn Jeźdźca Eragona Cieniobójcy, mąż Katriny oraz ojciec Ismiry, vardeński dowódca. Pochodził z Carvahall, którego mieszkańców wyprowadził do Surdy po zniszczeniu wioski przez żołnierzy Imperium. Rodzina Zobacz też: Ród Cadoca Roran jest synem Garrowa i Marian. Wychowywał się wraz ze swym młodszym o dwa lata kuzynem Eragonem, synem siostry ojca, Seleny. Jego dziadkiem jest Cadoc. Roran poślubił Katrinę, córkę miejscowego rzeźnika Sloana i Ismiry. Ich związkowi przeciwstawił się ojciec wybranki. Aktualnie zakochani są przekonani, że nie żyje (przebywa w mieście elfów Ellesmérze). Żona Sloana, Ismira zginęła spadając z wodospadu Igualda, gdy Katrina była małą dziewczynką. Ze względu iż zostali wychowani się pod jednym dachem, Rorana z Eragonem wiążą relacje bardziej braterskie niźli kuzynowskie. Wygląd Roran jest postawnym i muskularnym mężczyzną, twardym i rozważnym w ruchach. Ma brązowe, zwichrzone włosy i szare oczy. Podczas przeprawy do Surdy zapuścił brodę, by zmylić szpiegów Imperium i uniknąć rozpoznania. Zawsze nosi ze sobą otrzymany od Horsta młot kowalski, którego używa w charakterze broni. Po ukąszeniu przez Ra'zaca czasowo utracił władzę nad prawym ramieniem. Aż do czasy, gdy Eragon uleczył ranę widniała na nim błyszcząca, czerwona blizna. Do tego czasu Roran nie mógł poruszać ręką ani w tył ani na boki. Ponadto drętwiała mu ona przy poruszaniu kciukiem. W przód potrafił unieść ją jedynie na wysokość piersi, a i to było bolesne. Powodem było to, iż Ra'zac wyrwał mu kawałek mięśnia, a pozostałe końcówki nie zrosły się jak powinny. Przed szturmem na Helgrind Eragon za pomocą magii naprawił ten błąd. Dzięki temu przy rozprawie z potworami Roran mógł zamachnąć się młotem jak należy. Moce Roran stał się wojownikiem w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Przez atak żołnierzy Imperium na jego wioskę został zmuszony do jej obrony. Jako oręż wybrał jeden z kowalskich młotów Horsta. Przy jego braku potrafi posługiwać się mieczem, włocznią oraz łukiem. Jego styl walki to zamachy i zgniatanie. Takoż więc odpowiednią bronią powinien być dla niego miecz Támerlein. W jednej z potyczek, walcząc pod sztandarem Vardenów własnoręcznie zabił niemal dwustu żołnierzy. Roran mistrzowsko wykrywa czyjąś obecność w swym umyśle. Jego blokada mentalna stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie, jeżeli chłopak skupi się usilnie na wizerunku Katriny. Wojownik zainteresował się sztuką magiczną i poprosił Eragona, by ten go jej nauczył. Ten dał mu kamyk i kazał podnieść go na wysokość oczu. Mimo usilnych prób zdaje się, że Roran pozbawiony jest mocy magicznej. Charakter Roran to twardo stąpający po ziemi mężczyzna. Pragnął nie walczyć lecz założyć farmę i uprawiać rolę. Jednak w tym do czego zmusiło go życie jest bardzo konsekwentny. Jego największym atutem jest determinacja i poświęcenie. Dla rzeczy i osób, które kocha jest gotów zrobić wszystko. Młotoręki to urodzony przywódca. Zdołał przekonać niemal wszystkich mieszkańców Carvahall do opuszczenia domów i przeprawienia się przez Kościec do Surdy. Jego mowa poruszyła wyobraźnię słuchaczy. Sprawdził się także jako dowódca rozsądzając spór między urgalami a ludźmi z jego oddziału. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb | right | 180px | Ukochana Rorana [[Katrina]] Dzieciństwo Roran spędził w dolinie Palancar, wychowywany przez Garrowa i Marian. W wieku dwóch lat dołączył do nich Eragon zostawiony na wychowanie bratu przez Selenę. Razem z nim Roran dorastał i pracował w polu. Traktowali się jak bracia. Garrow nie nauczył podopiecznych pisania (uważał to za zbędny luksus), ale objaśnił tajniki liczenia. Roran przedkładał pracę w polu nad polowanie. Wyjazd do Therinsfordu Chłopak zakochał się z wzajemnością w pięknej córce wioskowego rzeźnika Katrinie. Wybiegając myślami w przyszłość postanowił zapewnć sobie źródło zarobku, by móc utrzymać przyszłą żonę. W tym celu zatrudnił się u niejakiego Demptona, młynarza z położonego niedaleko Therinsfordu. Wyjechał tam już po wykluciu Saphiry, o której nie miał pojęcia. O śmierci swego ojca i spaleniu farmy dowiedział się od Albriecha i Baldora, synów Horsta. Po pośpiesznym powrocie znalazł jedynie pozostawiony przez Broma list, w którym ten tłumaczył czemu on i Eragon opuścili wioskę. Roran nie uwierzył w treść listu i obwinił za całą tragedię kuzyna, uznając że wyruszył on na poszukiwanie przygód, miast pogrzebać Garrowa. Bitwa o Carvahall 250px | right | thumb | Okupujący wioskę żołnierze Po pewnym czasie do wioski przybyli obaj Ra'zacowie z oddziałem trzydziestu żołnierzy, by pojmać Rorana. Chłopak, by tego uniknąć zaszył się w Kośćcu. Wieśniacy zaś utrzymywali, że nie wiedzą kiedy wróci. Podczas nieobecności Rorana żołnierze zabili Quimbego, a Ra'zacowie zjedli jego ciało. Rodzinie przesłali następnego dnia same obgryzione kości. Pijani żołdacy podpalili także wspólną stodołę Carvahall. Po tych wydarzeniach, o których dowiedział się od odwiedzającego go Albriecha, Roran postanowił się ujawnić. Podczas obrad znaczniejszych mieszkańców wioski zaproponował zbrojne odparcie agresorów. Mimo protestów projekt przyjęto. Roran za broń obrał sobie kowalski młot Horsta. W wyniku krótkiego ataku z zaskoczenia obozowisko żołnierzy przestało istnieć, a kilku z nich poniosło śmierć. Po krótkim czasie Ra'zacowie poprowadzili kontrnatarcie. Wieśniacy akurat barykadowali drogę wozami i zostali zaskoczeni. Obie strony poniosły duże straty i postanowiono ufortyfikować wioskę. Utworzono palisadę i rów przed nią oraz opleciono zaporę cierniami. Dno rowu zostało nabite palikami. Wieśniacy zaś wyposażyli się w drewniane tarcze zbite naprędce przez cieślę Fiska. Dzięki tym przygotowaniom mieszkańcy wioski odparli kolejny wściekły atak Ra'zaców. 250px | right | thumb | Arena starć, wioska [[Carvahall]] Po nocnym ataku z inicjatywy Rorana postanowiono, że dzieci i kobiety oraz starcy winni udać się do Kośćca na szczyt wodospadów Igualda, by tam przeczekać napaść we względnym bezpieczeństwie. Doszło wtedy do sporu między Roranem a Sloanem. Ten ostatni odmówił udania się tam Katriny. W odpowiedzi Roran powiedział mu o swych skrytych zaręczynach z dziewczyną, na co Sloan wydziedziczył córkę. Porwanie Katriny Pod wpływem sporu z Roranem Sloan zabił wartownika Byrda i zdradził Carvahall, wpuszczając Ra'zaców. Wdarli się oni do domu Horsta, gdzie przebywali Roran z Katriną i porwali dziewczynę. Chłopaka zaś jeden z potworów przy próbie pojmania mocno zranił dziobem w prawe ramię. Mimo naprędce zwołanej grupie ratunkowej nie udało się powstrzymać Ra'zaców przed uprowadzeniem Katriny. Odlecieli oni bowiem na grzbietach swych rodziców, Lethrblak. Przeprawa do Surdy Po tych strasznych doznaniach Roran postanowił, że przeprowadzi wieśniaków przez Kościec, a stamtąd drogą morską przedostaną się do Surdy. W tym celu na centralnym placu wioski wygłosił mowę, namawiając zgromadzonych do opuszczenia domów i ucieczki do lepszego kraju. Pod wpływem tej przemowy wieśniacy przystali na ten apel i wraz z rodzinami i dobytkiem, a także zwierzętami udali się na wędrówkę. Od tamtej pory Roran przybrał miano Młotoręki. Podczas przeprawy przez Kościec uciekinierów nękały wilki i mrozy. Kilkoro wieśniaków zamarzło na śniegu. Jednak koniec końców udało im się przedostać do Nardy. Tam wypożyczyli barki u niejakiego Clovisa i popłynęli do Teirmu. Tam spotkali Jeoda, kupca i przyjaciela Broma, który zdemaskował Rorana i zaproponował pomoc. Zdradził też prawdę Roranowi o dotychczasowych poczynaniach Eragona. Dzięki pomocy Jeoda i jego zaprzyjaźnionych marynarzy, w tym Uthara udało się wieśniakom wykraść potężny statek o mianie Smocze Skrzydło. Na jego pokładzie uciekli w stronę Surdy. Przy archipelagu beirlandzkim dogoniły ich trzy korwety Imperium. Uciekinierzy zmuszeni byli popłynąć przez Oko Dzika, potężny wir pomiędzy wyspami Beirlandem a Níą. Dzięki niesłychanym zdolnościom Uthara wyszli z tego cało. Po dopłynięciu do Dauth statek opuściła część wieśniaków, których ciepło przyjęła zarządzająca miastem Lady Alarice, a Roran i pozostali popłynęli w górę rzeki Jiet na Płonące Równiny. Bitwa na Płonących Równinach Podczas bitwy na Płonących Równinach Roran zabił oboje Bliźniaków i spotkał się z Eragonem. Po początkowym gniewie pogodził się z kuzynem i razem postanowili pomścić swojego ojca. Szturm na Helgrind 250px | right | thumb | Miejsce rozprawy z [[Ra'zackami, Helgrind]] Po otrzymaniu zgody od Nasuady na eskapadę, Roran, Eragon i Saphira polecieli do podnóża monolitu góry Helgrind, gdzie spodziewali się znaleźć gniazdo Ra'zacków i więzioną przez nich Katrinę. Na miejscu Jeździec uleczył ramię kuzynowi i wspólnie przygotowali się do walki. W noc poprzedzającą starcie dużo rozmawiali m.in. o uczuciach. Podczas walki w korytarzach Helgrindu Roran zabił młotem żeńskiego Ra'zacka. W tym samym czasie Saphira zlikwidowała obie Lethrblaki. Młotoręki odleciał z Saphirą i Katriną do Vardenów bez Eragona, który postanowił zabić ocalałego Ra'zacka i (o czym kuzynowi nie powiedział) ukarać znalezionego przez siebie Sloana. Ślub Po powrocie do sił rebeliantów Roran odbył rozmowę z Nasuadą. W jej wyniku przystał do służby czynnej vardeńskich sił zbrojnych i uzyskał zgodę na przeprowadzenie przez Eragona ceremonii jego zaślubin. Ponadto Nasuada obiecała zapewnić Katrinie stosowne wiano. Po powrocie Eragona przystąpiono do przygotowań weselnych. Brał w nich udział ogół przybyłych na Płonące Równiny wieśniaków. Przygotowania przerwał napad wojsk imperialnych i Murtagha na Cierniu. Po ich pokonaniu Eragon uznał, że udzieli ślubu mimo odbytej bitwy. Po jego udzieleniu Eragon obdarował parę młodą pierścieniami, które pozwalały noszącym je osobom odnaleźć się, gdziekolwiek by nie byli. Jako vardeński wojownik W oddziale Martlanda Rudobrodego Po nocy poślubnej Roran wyruszył w swą pierwszą misję. Został przydzielony do oddziału kapitana Martlanda Rudobrodego, wygnanego hrabi Thun. W oddziale zaprzyjaźnił się z magiem Carnem, którego zadaniem było chronić wojowników przed atakiem magicznym. W pierwszej potyczce Roran przyczynił się do zwycięstwa poprzez przedarcie się przez ochronny krąg karawany z zaopatrzeniem dla Imperium. Podczas ataku Roran zadrapał swą łydkę wolim rogiem, przez co mimo pomocy Carna, przez tydzień nie mógł utrzymywać ciężary ciała na zranionej nodze. Podczas drugiej potyczki oddział Martlanda zmierzył się z ludźmi bez bólu i poniósł bardzo duże straty. Sam dowódca zaś stracił dłoń i przestał być zdolny do walki. W oddziale Edrica Roran został przeniesiony do oddziału kapitana Edrica. Edric był sprawnym dowódcą inaczej nie powierzono, by mu tak ważnej misji, ale traktował ludzi szorstko i surowo, karał żołnierzy za najmniejsze przewinienie, co nie podobało się Roranowi. Podczas jednej z misji, mającej na celu odbicie zajętej przez wojska Galbatorixa wioski dowódca wydał atak frontalnego ataku na przeciwników. Roran będący obok Sanda jednym z poddowódców zmodyfikował ten rozkaz, by ochronić żołnierzy. Dzięki temu z jego osiemdziesięciu jeden wojowników poległo jedynie dziewięciu. Edric i Sand stracili zaś w sumie stu pięćdziesięciu. Sam Roran własną ręka zabił stu dziewięćdziesięciu trzech wrogów. Mimo tego wyczynu Edric obwinił go o niesubordynację i zawiesił w obowiązkach. Po powrocie do Vardenów Roran odpowiadał za swe czyny przed Nasuadą. Dała mu wybór: albo otrzyma trzydzieści batów i zostanie odprawiony z szeregów vardeńskich, albo otrzyma ich pięćdziesiąt i pozostanie w służbie czynnej. Roran wybrał to drugie. Po wymierzeniu kary, jego ranami zajęły się Trianna i Angela, a Nasuada dała mu dowództwo oddziału. Jako vardeński dowódca Odział jaki otrzymał Roran składał się z dwudziestu ludzi i tyluż urgali. W pierwszym starciu nikt z jego podkomendnych nie zginął, a tylko trzech odniosło rany: dwóch ludzi i jeden urgal. Mimo początkowej zgodnej współpracy doszło do sporu między dowódcą i jednym z urgali o imieniu Yarbog. Znęcał się on nad rannym przeciwnikiem, czego zabronił Roran. Po przerwaniu ekscesów wyzwał dowódcę na pojedynek na gołe pięści. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich wygrał Roran, dzięki sprytowi i zwinności. Dzięki temu zachował twarz i dowództwo. Podczas oblężenia Feinster Roran maszerował w pierwszym szeregu oddziału Jörmundura. Po wdarciu się do miasta spotkał się z Eragonem i dowiedział od niego, że ojcem kuzyna jest Brom. Zobacz też * Katrina * Carvahall Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Carvahall Kategoria:Vardeni Kategoria:Bohaterowie de:Roran en:Roran es:Roran fi:Roran fr:Roran nl:Roran ru:Роран